This invention relates to solar heaters of the floating passive type for use in heating pool water. This invention also relates to one or uni-directional heat conduction which can be used in floating passive type pool heaters.
Due to its large volume, water in a swimming pool requires considerable energy, for pool heating and comfortable use. Such energy obtained from burning fuel or electricity is expensive. There is need for efficient, low cost pool water heating methods and means.